Stroppy
Stroppy is a Robot built by Team Ham 'Em High that competed in season 4 of ROBLOX BattleBots. It is performing decently and is currently 3-3. Design Stroppy is a wedge shaped robot armed with an extremely powerful pneumatic flipper. Even its lightweight incarnation Mr. Sloppy (which was a competitor in This Is Fighting ROBLOX), was capable of lifting up a robot in the heavyweight division. Stroppy's design remained unchanged in season 5, albeit now possessing a predominantly black and white color scheme. Robot History Season 4 Stroppy's first ever match was against the deadly vertical spinner of Afrix, a robot whose lightweight version was defeated by Mr. Sloppy in This Is Fighting ROBLOX. When the match started, Stroppy threw Afrix over and the way Afrix's weapon is mounted caused it to right itself. However Afrix's weapon played against itself as the force of the weapon hitting the floor sent the batteries flying out of the robot. Afrix couldn't move and was counted out, giving Stroppy the win by K.O. Stroppy next faced the experimental flipper of Apogee. Stroppy was flipped over and was flipped back onto its wheels. Stroppy got under for an instant but didn't have enough time to fire the flipper. Time ran out and Stroppy lost a 20-2 judges decision. Stroppy next had the somewhat daunting challenge of defeating the reigning champion Bombshell. Stroppy took a shot to the flipper that got Bombshell's axe stuck in the AR450 top armor. Stroppy tried to use its flipper to escape, but it was no use and Bombshell completely controlled the match. Time ran out and Bombshell won a 20-0 judges decision. Stroppy's next match was against Bloodsport. When the match started, Stroppy's rookie driver weakness quickly became evident when their first move allowed Bloodsport to tear up the side. When Stroppy mistimed a flip, it took another shot from Bloodsport that left their flipper unable to close properly for the rest of the match as a peace had been bent. Stroppy tried to flip Bloodsport again but only flipped itself, during the short amount of time it was down, Bloodsport got a hit in that bent the wheel armor into the wheel, causing it to only be able to go in circles when it righted itself. After another shot, Stroppy's flipper activated by itself and wasn't able to close until Bloodsport got a hit in that destroyed the pneumatics, which left the flipper the hang off of Stroppy limply for the rest of the match. Two more shots and Stroppy was completely immobilized. Stroppy was counted out, giving Bloodsport the win by K.O. Stroppy next participated in the mid-season Desperado Tournament for a slot in the top 8. Its first match was against Plunderbird. Stroppy started off strong, tossing Plunderbird around until its flipper ran out of fuel. With no offense other than its questionable pushing power, Stroppy was subjected to hammer blow after hammer blow from Plunderbird. Time ran out and Stroppy won a close 15-14 judges decision and advanced to the semifinals, where had a rematch with Afrix. Stroppy met Afrix with a box rush and the impact alone sent Afrix careening across the arena without Stroppy firing its flipper at all. Stroppy rushed Afrix again and this time used its flipper and threw Afrix onto its back. Afrix's weapon kicked the robot back over without self-destructing this time, but the weapon stopped working immediately afterwards. When Stroppy flipped it over again, Afrix couldn't self-right and was counted out, giving Stroppy the win by K.o and advancing to the Desperado Finals, where it faced the drum spinner of Yeti. Stroppy was able to avoid Yeti's drum for a while before Yeti landed a glancing blow to Stroppy's side, Stroppy responded with several flips that Yeti could not recover from, another flip actually caused Yeti's top plate to come off and leave its internals completely exposed. Yeti was unable to move and was counted out, giving Stroppy the win by K.O and winning the Desperado Tournament. Due to winning the Desperado Tournament, Stroppy was able to make the top 8, where it faced Necrosis. The match started well for Stroppy as the first flip caused Necrosis to land on its face. Not wanting such a quick match, Stroppy flicked Necrosis back onto its wheels and waited for it to move. Necrosis didn't move and was counted out, giving Stroppy the win by KO and advancing it to the semifinals, where it faced the veteran Rebellium. Strophy was quickly off to a poor start as Rebellium got under and pushed it all around the arena. After a second dominant attack from Rebellium, Stroppy was smoking and unable to move, giving Rebellium the win by KO and eliminating Stroppy from the tournament. Stroppy wasn't finished yet as it took part in the post-tournament royal rumble. Stroppy started off by throwing Yeti into the screws and threw Necrosis against the wall. Stroppy then turned its attention towards Apogee and threw it into the screws, trapping it behind them as revenge for their fight earlier in the season. Time ran out soon after this, but not before Stroppy threw Yeti out of the arena. Stroppy was declared the winner of the rumble by a crowd vote. Win/Loss Record